1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink-jet printing apparatus (hereinafter simply referred to as “printing apparatus”) is well known in the art as an example of various kinds of fluid ejecting apparatuses. A fluid ejecting apparatus ejects fluid onto a target medium through the openings of nozzles formed in the ejection face of a fluid ejecting head. Some of known printing apparatuses eject ink onto a print target medium in a state in which the ejection face of a head is inclined with respect to a horizontal plane (for example, in a state in which the ejection face of a head is almost or substantially perpendicular to the horizontal plane) (for example, refer to JP-A-3-293150).
As with many printing apparatuses that are equipped with other types of heads, a printing apparatus that is equipped with such a so-called vertical-type head also performs suction operation for the following purposes, though not limited thereto: in order to prevent the openings of nozzles from becoming clogged due to an increase in the viscosity of ink, in order to discharge, from the head, air bubbles formed inside the head due to the entering of air, and/or in order to discharge dust or other foreign particles from the head. Specifically, ink with increased viscosity, etc., is forcibly sucked out of the head for the above purposes.
When suction operation is performed, a cap member is set at a position where the ejection face of a head and the cap member face each other. Since the opening (a region that is used to seal the ejection face) of the cap member is oriented sideways, suction operation is performed with an ink-absorbing member fitted in the cap member in order to prevent ink from spilling during the process of the operation.
However, the above structure has the following disadvantages. Ink absorbed by the ink-absorbing member seeps to the bottom. Therefore, there is a risk that the ink will flow to the opening of the cap member. If the ink flows to the opening of the cap member, there is a risk that the ink will stick to the ejection face of the head when capping operation, etc. is performed.